Enemies
by PigSlay
Summary: Rachel suddenly remembers something Santana said last Thursday night when she and Blaine were singing. Does this change anything? Or does it even matter? Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking Back

**Enemies**

**Chapter 1: Thinking Back**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Glee. This is based on a prompt we got yesterday in Creative Writing "She was the worst person I'll ever meet".**

Rachel walked into school one day, ready to show her star power as usual.

The moment she first got in, she saw the worst person possible; Santana Lopez. Things had been awkward between Santana and Rachel ever since last Thursday when she sang with Blaine and Santana had said, "I want you, I do." How Rachel remembered, she had no clue.

She had her suspicions about Santana ever since she first heard about her "after school activities" with Brittany, but decided to giver the benefit of a doubt.

How exactly did Santana liking her make her the worst person possible? Because Santana had a boyfriend and they were supposed to be ENEMIES, not friends.

Then again, she DID use to be with enemies with Kurt too and now they were best friends. Now that she thought about it, she used to be enemies with pretty much everybody in the Glee club but they were now friends.

Walking through the halls, Rachel thought back to a few days ago when she had done the Diva-Off with Mercedes. When she sang, "Ever since I hit puberty, everybody stares at me, boys, girls…" she _did _catch Santana waving her hand around.

She wondered if anything would change between them during Glee today, or if it was possible to even consider being in a relationship with Santana. She had only ever dated boys, but she had to admit that Santana was very pretty and there were times when she thought about them together singing under the stars.

_Speak of the devil, _she thought to herself as Santana suddenly appeared beside her, dressed in a gorgeous red shirt and blue jeans.

"Nice outfit, Santana," she complimented.

"Oh, we're on a first name basis now?" Santana responded almost monotone. "Fine, Berry, but just because I may have said I want you while we were drunk doesn't change anything. I hope you know that."

Rachel was kind of surprised she remembered it too, since she was much more wasted than Rachel was. She noticed she was still waiting for a reply though, so she snapped out of it. "I know."

"Good," after that, she started to walk away. Rachel couldn't help noticing that she had kept her eyes on her for a few moments after that.

Did Santana always act this way around people she liked? Oh well. She didn't have time to worry about someone she was supposed to be enemies with. She needed to focus on how to correctly sing her song for Glee today.

**Enemies**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell You How I Feel

**Enemies**

**Chapter 2: Tell You How I Feel**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Glee. I'm sorry if Rachel is a little OOC.**

After Glee practice that day, Rachel decided to visit Santana. She wasn't sure why, she just felt the need to. Santana had seemed… different that day during practice, like she was hiding something and didn't want to say what. Rachel was pretty sure she already knew what it was, but she needed to be sure.

When she knocked on the door, she half expected Santana to see it was her and just tell her to leave. She was surprised when she opened the door and didn't tell her to leave.

"What do you want, Berry?" Although her voice was filled with anger and disgust, her eyes were filled with want and wandering up and down Rachel's body.

She chose to ignore it. "Well, I just noticed how you seemed a little upset today during practice and I wanted to see if you were o-"

"Don't you have another Musical to audition for or a Barbra Streisand song to sing a million times?" She was turned to close the door, but stopped shortly as if to give Rachel a chance to say something.

"No, there aren't any new Musicals to audition for," she said quickly, but then slowed down, "And even if there were, I still would rather see if you were okay." She made sure she was still listening and wasn't about to leave. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Santana turned back around to face her and rolled her eyes slightly as if about to say no, but as usual, her words said something different. "Sure."

She opened the door for her and they both went inside. Her house was a little different than how Rachel had pictured it. She had expected it to be much messier, but there was barely anything there. Just a few couches, tables, and a TV in the center.

"HEY MOM!" She yelled to the right. "I'VE GOT SOMEONE HERE, SO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Then she turned to Rachel and said, "Come on."

They went around the TV and turned to the right of the kitchen, then went up the stairs.

Santana's room was a lot smaller than Rachel had pictured it, but it had a very large bed.

_Makes sense, _Rachel thought to herself. _Wait, why did I think that? I'm trying to _help _her, not make rude comments like that._

Suddenly she looked around at the posters on her walls. There was one of Sue with fire around her and "B" written underneath it. There was another one of her, Quinn, and Brittany with "The Unholy Trinity" written underneath it.

The one that stuck out the most to her though was the biggest one. One of HER hanging right in front of Santana's bed. It had a big heart next to her face, as well as some very white liquid leaking out behind it.

Santana suddenly had a very awkward look on her face. "Uh… Don't ask."

Rachel just gave her a slight nod and said, "No problem." She thought about sitting down on the bed, but thought that probably wasn't a good idea, so instead she pulled out the chair that was underneath the make up table. "So… Does this not change anything either?" She did a slight smile.

Santana returned the smile, but then looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Rachel. I just… I _do _want you, but I know you're straight, so I didn't want to ruin what… little friendship we had." She started nodding her head over and over again, trying to fight off her tears. "I know I may be a jerk to you, but I don't want you to remember me as the worst person you ever met."

"Santana," she walked up and sat down next to her on the bed, no longer concerned about what things might be on there. "You don't need to be worried about that. The old Santana, the one who made fun of me for no reason and assumed everybody just pretended to like me-" she watched as Santana buried her face at the apparently painful memories, "-she was the worst person I've ever and will ever meet, but the one I see right here, who cares about me more than Finn, Puck, or anybody else ever did (except for maybe my gay dads, but that's different), she's the best."

Santana looked at her with mascara stained eyes, and she could tell by the look in her eyes, she sincerely loved her. "But- but you're- you've always-"

Rachel wrapped her arms around her. "I know I've always been in relationships with boys, Santana, but I'll tell you a secret – I have always secretly liked you too."

"Really?" This seemed to make her happier.

"Really. And whenever you're ready, Santana, whenever you're ready, I'll be ready too."

They smiled at each other and had the longest hug either one of them had been through before. They soon ended up kissing, but didn't take it any farther because Santana was worried her mom would hear something.

"But you've done it with a lot of boys and girls before!" Rachel insisted. "How did you hide it then?"

"I timed it right so my parents weren't home during any of it."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," Santana responded, slightly disappointed she had to leave.

She was scared of coming out immediately because she didn't want to listen to what people would say behind her back, but Rachel understood and they continued to have dates and kiss in private.

Even if they didn't suspect anything romantic though, it was pretty obvious to the Glee club that they weren't even close to enemies anymore.

**Enemies**


End file.
